


THE BEST POKEMAN HORROR STORY EVER

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DISCLAIMER:this should be a general title and this is a joke.   THIS IS THE SCARIEST POKEMAN CRAP EVER THIS ALL HAPPEND 2!





	1. Scary things

I was walking home from skool 1 day with mi frend Timmy. We found a copy of Pokeman Gold on teh ground. Timmy said "let play". We got out r gam bois out and I booted it out. Hooh was Red not black!


	2. Dear god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read

WELLL THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA! Turns out my comedy sucks! I'm just gonna keep this up in case this gets traction... so why did I do this? Welll you see I wanted to hold you guys over until I finished the last 2 chapters in act 1 for Fight For Kanto (which is almost done by the way), so I decided to make a Sp00py story. I think this may be actually longer then the only chapter... so I'm abonding this work for now. Read the first chapter and you'll find out why

 

Spoiler! They both die.


End file.
